The Follower: Shooting Stars
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: Seeking the meaning of love, and faith they go on journey, and hold a secret. Knowing the fate of there enemies, they help them, for forgiveness. Yet- that takes place in Fairy Tail. What beholds Fairy Tail may be the end to Fiore...forever- Suck at summaries but story is way better...trust me!


**Hi guys! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Pairings: Nalu, JeZra, and Ultear x Gray.**

**Made up characters are by me...so..yay for me! :)**

CANA P.O.V.

I gulped down my last barrel for the day. I wiped mouth with my arm. " Ah, that's the good stuff."

" Cana..don't you think you should lower how much you drink for once?' asked Wakaba. " I'm getting worried." I paused, trying to convince me again, eh? Ph! I smiled to myself, putting the empty barrel next to me.

" No need to worry your head like that! Not like I'm going to die from drinking this stuff!" i chuckled with a smile, Wakaba looked defeated as he gave a sigh, gulping his beer.

" Think you should lower it." agreed Macao. He was also reading newspaper, and didn't even look my angered me a little. I don't know why. I grew to like Macao, but times like this, i hated him. I felt like i wanted to explode, so I said to them the solution." I'll drink another barrel..it won't hurt."

" CANA!" Wakaba and Macao said drastically. " You said that was your last barrel!"

I laughed a sigh. These guys were fun to play with. i got a cup of beer and started to drink it, they kept sighing. I'll laughed with them, and talked with them with a friendly smile. But I looked beyond Wakaba and Macao,seeing Mirajane and Lucy talking. Lucy's head was on the table, probably apartment rent. She always complains about that type of stuff, beats me.

" Hey Lucy!" I called to her, as the two men drinking with me looked at me, listening to what I was going to say.

The yellow mage turned her head, her eyes were baggy, and she looked like she didn't have any sleep. Mirajane had sad eyes as she finished cleaning a glass.

'"What happened to you?" I gasped in horror as I dropped my cup going up to her. " What did you do?"

" i..' she started as she glanced at the Natsu and Gray. "They took me to a job...horrible one." she stated as she put her head on the table.

" i want to sleep!"

I looked at her, then the two fighting mages yelled with some might. Natsu began with fire in his fist." Iron fist of the-"

" Ice make-"

Then I saw Ezra barging in, knocking out the both of them. ' Silence!" She commanded as she held each of them by the head.

" Sorry!' they said painfully as she went up to Lucy and me. Ph! Peacemaker of the Perverts!

" Lucy..what's up with the face?"Ezra started examining the mage's face. I took a glance, I wasn't interested.

After that I went back to drinking my cup. They really didn't mind as I sat back with my gang, I should go on a job..I can't just sit here doing nothing right?

" Hey Macao!"

i tell him, making him glance at me. " What?" he asked as he looked at me with a frown.

" Wanna go on a job?"

He was startled as I said this. he tried to speak. He put his mouth open, and then shut it again.

" How come?'

" I can't sit here drinking all day!"

He was amazed at how much I wanted to go. He smiled. ' Fine. Pick one and we'll set of tom."

MIRAJANE P.O.V.

I nodded as I heard what my yellow haired friend said.

' Yes- those two are..not the most friendliest to one another." I tell her, getting another glass. So much glasses, because of Cana, Macao, and Wakaba. But it's okay, i actually liked doing it all day.

" And-"

Then I heard a scream. No a shrill, yes, a scream. Everyone heard it. Everyone froze. What was it?

Then Everyone went outside, trying to find why someone screamed with so much terror in their voice. And in ally, not far from our Guild, we hid, seeing what was up. We can't attack someone, that would not follow the laws, the only thing I hope this is not coming is: exotically abusing children, and when I mean that, I don't mean a spank, i mean- REALLY abusing them.'then we saw a man with a whip, one used for horses, and two bruised, bloody kids. One girl, who was unconscious, who was sitting by a little boy. Both bloody. He didn't see us. He said in a loud voice.

" YOU HEARD M-ME! I won't let you-" But we heard a huge smack as it echoed thorough the city, i looked in horror as the whip left a bloody mark, as the blood spilled, making the boy lose his balance.

"DON'T SCREAM BRATS!" The man said with fire in his eyes. We could attack that man, we had the right, anyone abusing children that don't belong to them...we have a right...to hurt that man... Fiore's law. I looked at the boy, his eyes were full of boredom, a lot like Gray's, I was shocked. How could he do that?- When...when...he's through so much pain? The man smirked at the sight,

' You won't take away our freedom! We didn't do anything wrong! You could hurt me but not Serenity! Please! Just hit me instead!'I thought to myself..Serenity? Who's that, then I remember..the girl. I looked at the girl who was knocked out. I wish Master was here! Except he's in a meeting...oh shit. I hear the man bellow.

" Like I'm going to listen to you! I had you work for me for 2 years! like the rest of the children for my project! You will listen to me Number #24601!"

" That's not my name! I'm Ryu! And won't let you hurt us any longer! Plus, there's a guild nearby that will surely-"

But all was heard of a painful whip, crashing against the skin, making his arm with blood. I almost wanted to scream, tears welled up in my eyes, no...that poor kid. I..can't..take..it...

" Whatever!" He bellowed. We had enough. I signaled, the devil, referring to me was boiling onto my skin.1..2...and we were off betting him up. I had demon soul, hitting him with everything I got. The kid, Ryu was surprised at what we were doing, also surprised that we were just closed his eyes. At the end, the man was on the floor.

I reverted to myself, We all turned around, my family, the guild, all looking him with tears and sorrow. He looked at us with those eyes...the eyes of freedom...no more of that evil from that man. I smiled at the thought.

" You're Fairy tail...right?" I say going up to him. " Is it okay if I call you that?"

We saw the bloody girl in his arms. " Pl...please don't hurt us. Really. We didn't..I mean. Please heal my friend. She's in a bad state. Yes, it's okay..to call me Ayu." I saw Serenity and put her in my arms. everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I love kids, and i hate the way they looked at me. " Get medicine!' I command them. All of them were were scared of the demon inside of me. Poor Ayu, Serenity.

" Ryu..right?" I asked him with a warm smile. he just nodded.

" Wanna come with me to my guild for a while? While your friend needs healing?" He gave a smirk and took my hand as the girl was in my arms, and the boy was holding my hand, as we walked to the guild. I dropped her of in the hospital as Ayu came out of the office doors, with new clothes, no blood...he was so cute. like Romeo a bit.

" She's going to be alright...right? Also...about the money for this..." Ayu started pacing around going up to me.

" She'll be alright. Our Guild doesn't need money, I am just glad your safe."

" Now I could use my powers again."

I look at him with a questioning look. He gave a nod and told me the whole thing. Making me freeze every now and then.

EZRA P.O.V.

Everything was alright for that girl. I feel bad for her too. She was like me when I was in the R-System, getting beat up. Jellal, Simon, Walley, and everyone else was in that suffering.

I looked at the girl, who was still asleep in the hospital bed. She was so cute. No blood was on her, they cleaned that, her light born, golden highlights in a side ponytail, she wore a white tank top, and black sweats.

" Ma-dam." I heard a deep voice say.

I looked behind me to find the doctor holding a box. It had gold leaves, and no lock was on it.

" Yes?" I asked. What was he doing now?

" Inside here is a pill she needs to take everyday. Her info it states how her parents-"he started, I stopped him.

" parents?" I asked. She looked like a orphan. Abandoned maybe? Poor girl, she went through so much suffering.

" Nothing of sort, nothing about deaths, but please just give her these pills, she'll be waking up right about now." he stated giving me the box.

I nodded opening the box to find read and white pills. " Understood." I say calmly as looked back at the girl. The doctor left without a word.

" Ayu, are we almost to freedom?"

I was shocked. who said that? I looked at the girl wide eyed. She had her eyes closed. What did she just say? Who said that?

" Ayu..are we almost to freedom?" She repeated. Yes, she said it. i was sure. I didn't know what to say. The little boy was with Mirajane, not me. So the boy's name was Ayu, I wasn't paying attention.

" You awake?" I asked warmly. I wanted to make sure she was not asking those things, when I knew she was.

" Ayu...are we finally free? Finally out..of this misery. Out of this..pain? Out of the things people did to us for those years?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. What was there history? Suddenly, I saw her eyes opening, they were like emeralds. Realizing she wasn't where she normally be. She sat up looking around, finally seeing me.

" Who are y- wait. Ayu. No...I mean. Where's Ayu?"

She looked afraid, really scared. " He's with my guild, Fairy tail..don't worry...see?"

I should her my guild mark, and Ex-Quip (requip) to make her trust me a little. To know we beat ththat guy up. To show I could protect her.

" I see."

She lay back down thinking about something. I was curious, so I asked.

" How long have you been with Ayu?'

She glanced at me and looked at the ceiling, wondering what to say. She looked at her wrists wide eyed, and looked back at me.

" The bracelets...there...gone...I finally could do magic again!'

She smiled at the thought. She was so cheerful. But I did not understand.

" What bracelets?'

She looked back at me and then sighed. " Take me to where Ayu is...then I'll tell you."

" Deal." I say as She grabs my hand. We walk out the doors of the hospital as we headed toward the guild.

" What's your name?" she asked while she held herself closer to me. I blushed as I smiled, enjoying this girls company.

" Ezra Scarlet." I say as she closes her eyes, shaking a little, we had to cross the street, so we stopped, I pushed the button.

" Aren't you Titania?That's what I heard of." she stated as people around us didn't mind anything as we walked to the other side.

" I could be called that too."

She nods as she opens her eyes.

" Ezra?" she said, looking up at me with a smile, she looked like Wendy a bit.

" Yes?' i replied.

" Do you know Kali ShadowKing?"

" No."

" Good."

I wanted to ask her who Kali ShadowKing was, but I shouldn't, I have to get to know her. We walked, laughed together, and talked together as we went towards the Guild.

**GRAY P.O.V.**

**...**

That boy was a lot like me.

He was like me when I was younger. He sat there drinking his cup of water, asking, about every hour or so when his friend was coming back. I teased him a bit to see if it was his girlfriend, he would give me that glare that i use to give Ur when I got something wrong.

I smirked. He turned around seeing Natsu have fire in his fists. The boy was just bored, so I asked him.

" Where you from?"

He looked at me and smirked, I did so back. He may grow to be a nice kid.

But he didn't answer, he looked at his cup and clenched them a little, I could feel it somehow. Then I hear him say quietly.

" Edolas."

I was stunned, but i gave the bored face and said with no feeling, kind of coldly. " Alright."

In My head I'm thinking in my head. WHAT THE HECK?! How could he come here? Edolas doesn't have Anima anymore!he couldn't have escaped! Wait...ah damn it!

" Hey you cold bastard!"

I looked behind me, finding the fire pained imapct hit my face, I regained my balance.

" Ice make- Lance!"i shouted with rage.

I hit him so coldy he gave that grin. We kept fighting. Well through all the odds, Ayu was sighing with a smiled under his breath. I chuckled hitting Natsu so hard he went flying, smashing against the nearby wall. Natsu came back with a glare.

" Roar of the-"

i was prepared, knowing Ezra was coming soon.

" Ice make-" i roared. ANd sure enough I felt a ard metal slap. I saw Natsu on the ground with me, seeing the great Titania swordsmen and the little gril. The little girl hesitated.

" SERENITY!" He heard the boy say with laughter. He hugged his friend who hugged him back. She smiled. " Hi, Ayu."

" The bracelets...There gone. After all this time!' She said in a whisper, Ayu heard her a nudged her.

" Now that we are here...You tell'em.' he said with a bored look. Hehe, something funny- as a funny of a sight. Everyone leaned to listen to what Serenity had to say,

" Hi! I'm Serenity...This is Ayu...the pervert brain." she announced pointing to Ayu. ' I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

i saw the little girl give a sigh, a happy one, and continued.

"As you know...of the bloody sight...you saw...so-sorry, about that. You...didn't need..nno...you didn't ddeserve seeing that." He mumbled, her side bangs covering her eyes. i gave a bored look, it always works.

" Anyways...there are kids like me and Ayu, who have faced that day after day. As the people that saved us, I would gladly, I really, request...helping my fellow friends...especially... my older brother who did this to us. Please! i know you have people to attend to! i came from all the way from Edolas...wait... oh shot!- I-I mean." she stammered.

" Edolas?" asked Lucy surprised.

**Hi Guys! Shooting Stars will coutuine very soon! Next Chapter is called; The Forgiven. So-ya.**

**Again- it's called THE FORGIVEN!**


End file.
